Integra's Mysterious Boyfriend
by BulletsforValentine
Summary: Who says she has no lover? Ceras finds out that she gets out regularly to date her boyfriend. It makes Walter relief, Alucard angry, and Ceras is just... curious. One-shot. You're free to review.


**Integra's Lover**

**Summary : Who says Integra doesn't have any lover? Ceras realizes it since the very first week she lives in Hellsing. The story follows Ceras' attempt to find out the mysterious man without Alucard and Walter's help.**

**Disclaimer : (Rolling eyes) It's a fanfiction, doesn't it tell you something? Just in case, the complete disclaimer is in my profile. **

Every body called her an Iron Maiden, the Steel Virgin. Some even said she was a lesbian, but I always knew Integra Hellsing was normal; she had a boyfriend.

I arrived at Hellsing Manor on Monday. At first I also thought maybe she was abnormal, with horrible men suit and those awful cigars, but what happened on the next Saturday made me stunned.

"Ceras, I need you in my bedroom." She said that day through the intercom in my room. I came to her room in hurry, imagining some ghouls trying to break down the bed or else.

"Can you please fix the buttons?" She asked, pointing to some buttons on her back. It wasn't the button which surprised me, but the dress where the buttons were attached. Dress! A sweet blue dress!

"Are you going somewhere, Sir?"

"Yes Ceras. I have a date." She answered casually, which made my heart beat faster. (I'm dead, so obviously I didn't have a beating heart, so it's just a phrase)

She left the manor light hearted, and she told Walter that she will be back before ten o'clock when he opened the passenger's door of her car for her. Two guards went with her on the front seats.

"So Sir Integra has a… date?" I asked Walter hesitantly. I didn't want him thinking that I underestimated his master.

"She does, Miss Victoria. Isn't it normal for a woman as attractive as her?" He answered with understanding smile.

"Yes, sure it is. I just –it just –I mean she doesn't –I don't expect that she has something as normal with this kind of life –you now, a nosferatu as a pet and ghouls as job subjects."

He smiled and left me. He told me he had to do more jobs to cover Sir Integra's absence. He also said that Sir Integra went for her date regularly; twice a month. I mused in this new information; she regularly went to a date! Since it seemed like I wouldn't get any more information from walter, I rushed to my master.

"Do you know that Sir Integra has a lover?" I asked him curiously when I got in his room.

"Try to knock before you get in one's privacy, Police Girl." He said in lazy tone.

"Do you know that, Master?" I insisted.

"Well, yes. Happy? Now leave. I'm going to sleep."

"But isn't there any mission tonight? Do you know who he is?"

"You'll deal with the mission, I'll sleep. I don't care even if she's dating a ghoul, for I couldn't even kill it if it's true, since my master has forbid me to do any attempt concerning her lover matter." He said coldly. Ahh… I knew! He must be jealous! So it's true! My master loved Sir Integra!

"Uh… Okay. Have a good sleep, Master." I said and left. Poor master, he must be felt so sad. Shouldn't we feel so if our crush dating other? Later, I knew from Walter that my master had always sulked and didn't get out of his chamber every times Sir Integra went for dates. Since then my master forbid me to disturb his slumber when his master was out for her date.

That night Sir Integra came back with a smile. I had many questions in my head, but of course as a new comer I didn't dare to ask more. Every month, she went twice with two guards, and Walter did her job in her absence. I wondered where she was out, while my master refused to get out from his coffin, so I had to do all the missions.

And then there's Valentine Brother's attack. Sir Integra wasn't please with the result. She lost almost all of her soldiers. She cried in the funeral, and several nights afterward. On the next Saturday she left for dating her lover, and she didn't come back until Sunday. I understood, she had a big burden. Walter just sighed and told me he wished she wouldn't forget her duty when she was in her lover's embrace. His words made me blushed. Master was nowhere to be found. He must have known that Sir Integra spent a night with her lover, and it made him furious. I tried to cheer him on the next day but failed miserably. Walter told me not to try anymore, that my master didn't want me to pity him.

To substitute her lost soldiers, Sir Integra rented these men Wild Geese. I liked the captain, his name's Pip Bernadette. We spent a lot of time together in dates, and sometime I felt sorry for Sir Integra, since she didn't have as many time to spend with her lover like I did.

Then there's Millenium. She kept spending two evenings a month with her lover, those times were longer than usual, until Millenium attacked London. We lost most of the Wild Geese and Walter in process, and half of London. But what hurt me the most was to loose Pip and Alucard my master. Before my master gone he gave his farewell only for Sir Integra. It hurt me a little; I was his fledgling, wasn't me? But then I remembered that he had his heart only for his master, and it made me felt lighter and pitied him for his half sided love. He must be felt sad that the woman he thirstily longed for had already had a lover.

Later, I found that Sir Integra had lost her lover. In a night a week after the attack, I found Sir Integra crying in the corner of Hellsing yard. I thought she was crying for her destructed manor, but soon I realized she was crying over her dead lover.

"Damn it, Ceras. He kept saying he won't leave me no matter what. And now he's damn gone!" She sobbed in shame. She didn't happy when she knew I found her when she was crying.

"I'm sorry Sir. I lost someone special too, but I keep trying to continue my life. Come on Sir Integra, smile for me."

She gave me a forced smile and I handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. Sometime, through the first three years of London reconstruction, I still found her weeping. The next five years she stopped weeping and just had some tears falling down. The next ten years she was already fine. She never had a single date after Millenium's attack, though. She was still mourning. I even had a date occasionally, but she had none, even though some young noblemen kept insisting that she needed more time with special guy. Honestly, without her left eye she was still a good-looking woman.

I always knew that my master would be back, and I wished my master would come back soon. I was sure he could cheer her up. Anyway, he must be happy that his rival had been gone. Some times I wondered whether it is possible for them to live together, like a normal couple. I really wished that Sir Integra had completely let her lover go, so she would open her heart for my master.

Thirty years after Millenium's attack, Sir Integra was already an old woman, but a beautiful one at that. I was happy that she looked more comfortable and sometime spent a good formal dinner with her acquaintances. One night some gun fires from Sir Integra's personal chamber woke me up. In hurry I rushed into her chamber with my harkonen in hand. Then I found Master lying in the room, which remind me to older days where he had the same position and some hole in his body from trying to peek after his master's bath.

That night Sir Integra bit her finger and feed my master. Both of them seemed content. The next Saturday she left for a date, so did she for the next Saturdays.

**A/N : Isn't it obvious who her mysterious lover is? Can you guess it from the first? No? If no you should review, and is you can, you still should review… **


End file.
